


Mixing Music

by soinguk (orphan_account)



Category: B.A.P, Girl's Day, K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soinguk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sojin can write and compose music, but that hasn't been enough for her recently. She wants to know every facet of how music is made, but she assumes that no one would want to teach her, except for Bang Yongguk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Sojin had been having a rough day, but she was not going to stop working; not that she had time to stop working. She hadn't meant to procrastinate, but somehow she had managed to find things to do in the little free time she had that did not involve her going to the studio. Minah had a movie to film, music shows to host, and variety programs to guest on, Yura had a television serial she’s a star on, and Hyeri had been working on improving her vocals. Sojin had nothing scheduled, so she wanted to spend her time writing songs for Girl’s Day, but she was struggling. She had written something—many somethings—and she wasn't sure if they were songs yet. But, she had wanted to produce these songs on her own. She had composed a few songs, had overseen the basic tracks laid as well as the vocals of her group, and had even taken part in the overdubbing and editing process, but she wanted to be in control of her songs the whole way through the process. They were her songs, and she wanted to keep them that way. She felt slightly selfish, but there was just something about watching her songs be worked on by other people. They did good jobs and usually listened to her input, but that wasn't good enough for Sojin.

"You’re still here?” a voice said from the studio doorway, startling Sojin a little. Turning, she saw Minah, clearly just back from filming the movie she was currently working on, sticking her head inside the room. “Working on something?”

Sojin nodded, turning back to the table, suddenly very aware of the mess of papers covering the table—song lyrics, sheet music, forms, and doodles—all on more paper than she wanted to think about. “I’m…working,” she hesitated, knowing that she hadn't been working for at least a few hours, and it was very obvious that that was the case. “I think,” she added as an afterthought.

Minah walked into the studio, letting the door shut behind her. She reached Sojin and the table quickly; picking up the first piece of paper on the disorganized pile in front of Sojin. It was sheet music that Sojin had written notes, lyrics, and chord revisions all over, to the point in which she had started color-coding her notes so she could tell which changes were the most recent or the ones she actually wanted to make. “This is good…” Minah said, looking down at Sojin. “At least, I think it will be…especially if this ‘go in and out like a trilling clarinet-like thing’ thing works out.”

Sojin groaned, letting her head fall to the table. “I want to be able to go beyond composing, so I have been writing notes for the producers. But I don’t think they can understand them. I know what I want, but I can’t put into the correct words—and I can’t do it myself.”

“What if you could?” Minah asked suddenly. Sojin looked up at her friend, who had a smile on her face that told Sojin that something had occurred to Minah that made her pretty pleased with herself. “What if you could learn how to handle the entire process?”

All Sojin could do was scoff. “What self-respecting producer would teach an idol—a female idol at that—how to do their job?”

Minah’s smile didn't waver. “I wasn’t thinking of a producer teaching you…I was thinking of a fellow idol, actually.”

And Sojin’s attention was caught. “Wh—?”

“Minah, there you are.” One of the group managers had found them. He greeted Sojin when he noticed her, and then motioned to Minah. “We have to go—I just got your schedule for tomorrow, and you have a good break right now, so if you want to sleep and grab clothes from home, we need to get you back now.”

“Got it,” Minah replied, heading towards the door—but not before turning back to Sojin. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of it. Just be sure to be prepared to actually leave the studio for a few hours or so some time soon.” And she was gone, obviously excited by the prospect of being able to sleep in her own bed for a night, instead of any resting place she could find in between jobs.

Sojin went back to the mess she called work, hoping Minah’s plan would work out.

_5:30pm, tomorrow._

It had been less than ten minutes, but already Minah had set her plan into motion. Sojin stared at the text and the attached address. It looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. Wherever it was, it would be the first place outside of her apartment and her company’s building that she would be visiting in over a month. She should probably put some makeup on…

At five thirty the next evening, Sojin found herself in a building that was obviously in the middle of renovation—she was probably in one of the few rooms that was usable in any fashion—and it was also one of the most fantastically well done studio she had ever seen.

“Do you need anything, ma’am?” the secretary that had showed her to the room asked.

“No, thank you.”

It was only after the secretary left that Sojin realized that she hadn't thought to ask him whose building she was in. There wasn't any sort of markings on the outside, and the lobby was also under construction so all the signage had been removed there as well. She knew she was in an entertainment company building—all the signs were there, but she couldn't figure out which one. And there were a lot of possibilities.

As she was figuring probabilities, the studio door opened, forcing Sojin out of her thoughts, and when she saw the person that had joined her in the studio, Sojin knew which entertainment company she was in.

Bang Yongguk stood in the doorway, and immediately bowed when Sojin met his eyes. “It’s been a while, senior.”


	2. Part Two

Most idols that Sojin had met were typically social butterflies; which made their jobs as entertainers and performers and whatever else that came with public life a breeze.  No matter what they claimed, most idols enjoyed talking to people and really weren’t shy at all.

However, if Yongguk had told Sojin that he rarely spoke more than 200 words a day, she would believe him in a heartbeat. Even when he was helping her with understanding the intricacies of music production software over text, he only said what was necessary, and Sojin was intrigued. She was the leader of her own group, which, at its most, had five girls and all of them living in the same dorm; how Yongguk, as the leader of a six-member male group was so quiet was pleasantly confusing.

But it wasn’t only his quietness that intrigued Sojin; it was how he handled himself in front of her too. Sojin was five years his senior and it took her weeks to get him to remember that she told him that calling her “noona” was okay, but by that point, he was so stuck on calling her “sunbae” that he ended up calling her “noona sunbae” as an amusing compromise. It had been a month or so since they first met in his company’ studio, and Sojin felt that they were now more friends than colleagues. Every other week, they met at either of their companies and actually worked.

The first time Yongguk came to Sojin’s company, he came with boxes of cookies as a gift, and since then, he and Sojin had been bringing gifts to each other whenever they met—each exchange getting weirder than the last. A few weeks ago, Sojin had brought him a couple of EXO stickers, so he retaliated with giant print out of one of her pre-debut photos. How he got a hold of it, she’d probably never know, but her retaliation had to be good.

However, that would have to wait a week. B.A.P was having a concert the weekend that they usually met, so instead of being stuck in the studio, Sojin was going to see them in concert. None of her group members were able to go, but Sojin actively planned her week’s schedule around the concert. Yongguk had let her listen to what he called a “very raw” version of a new song he was working on; he even allowed her to help him produce a little of it as practice, and she was very excited to hear the final version with all of B.A.P.

But before that, she had a delivery to make.

She knocked on the green room door where the men of B.A.P were preparing for the show. Kim Himchan was the one who answered the door, his face lighting up when he saw Sojin—not because he was excited to see _her_ , but because he was excited to see she was carrying a food cooler. “Thank goodness,” Himchan sighed as he stepped out of the way to allow Sojin entry. “I haven’t eaten for so long I’m pretty sure Zelo was at risk!” Sojin could see the rest of the group as she stepped inside—Daehyun, Jongup and Youngjae were sitting on the small couch next to the door, Zelo was getting his stage makeup done, and Yongguk was stretching on the other side of the room, but he stopped long enough to give her a large smile and a short bow.

“Are you saying you were planning on eating me first?” Zelo asked from the makeup chair.

“You _are_ the biggest,” Himchan answered matter-of-factly.

“But who said the food was for you?” Sojin teased, finding a sufficient amount of clean counter space to put the cooler down and begin unpacking.

“You know Yongguk’s just going to share with us once you leave,” Himchan persisted, following Sojin as though he were supervisor. “At least…I’m assuming you brought this mostly for Yongguk?” Himchan’s tome had taken on a teasing tone that Sojin couldn’t help but blush hearing.

“Leave her alone,” Yongguk said as he finished stretching and walked over to her. “Go sit somewhere, Himchan; I’ll help with the food.”

Himchan muttered something that Sojin didn’t catch but was enough to warrant a push from the typically docile Yongguk.

“I hope you all like kimbab,” Sojin told Yongguk quietly. “I also brought kimchi, but I didn’t really know what anyone but you liked so…”

“They’ll eat it, trust me. They eat anything,” Yongguk answered even more quietly.

“Yongguk,” Himchan called from across the room. “You should invite Sojin the feast the staff is preparing for after the show.”

Yongguk glared at the wall in front of him, and Sojin fidgeted with the plates She should have assumed they had better food planned—she shouldn’t have forced them to eat her mediocre cooking before a major show.

“You should come,” Yongguk said, nudging her shoulder lightly. He ate a piece of kimchi. “Though I don’t think they’ll have kimchi this good there.”

It was a thinly veiled attempt at fixing Himchan’s words and making Sojin feel a little less uncomfortable with her actions, but instead it made Sojin start laughing; hard. “I didn’t make the kimchi,” Sojin said in between laughs. “I just bought it, so I’m sure it’ll be just as good at your dinner tonight.”

“Smooth,” Youngjae said in a stage whisper.

“Sojin,” Himchan said, laughing, “Come to dinner. Come to tell us what you thought as a fellow idol.”

“And a friend,” Yongguk added in a tone low enough so only she could hear. She looked up at him, only to see him wink and turn to his group members, plates in hand.

Sojin followed, her blush creeping back.

After the show, Sojin’s feelings of embarrassment had left; instead, she had a lot of fun talking to everyone in B.A.P, as well as their staff, many of whom she had met during her trips to their company building. The show had actually exceeded Sojin’s expectations, and that was saying a lot, since she had seen firsthand how hardworking the leader was. The song Sojin had helped on went over the best, and there was something about watching B.A.P perform it as a group, seeing the fans sway to the rhythm, and knowing the amount of time and work that went into it that stuck with Sojin, and Yongguk was so pleased with how it went that he even hugged her when they met backstage, for once not worrying about manners—or the fact that he was sweaty. And Sojin loved how happy he was—how happy they all were. The happiness stayed with Sojin until the next morning. She woke up thinking about the concert; she smiled and rolled over to reach for her phone, which sat on the windowsill next to her bed, on silent and charging.

The first thing she noticed was that the battery—despite being plugged in for over six hours, was still charging.

The next thing she noticed were the numbers of calls and texts she had received overnight.

Something had definitely happened while she slept.

Alarmed by the first text she read, she shot out of bed and pulled her laptop out from under her bed, getting to the internet in record time.

The first search and news story included a picture of her and Yongguk backstage and the header screamed:

**_B.A.P’s Bang Yongguk and Girl’s Day Sojin Are Dating!_ **


End file.
